Land vehicles are equipped with luminous devices, in particular lighting and/or signaling devices, such as headlamps or rear lights, that are intended to illuminate the road in front of the vehicle at night or in case of low visibility. They may also serve to illuminate the passenger compartment of the vehicle. These luminous devices may comprise one or more luminous modules. Each lighting function may be performed by one or more modules.
In these luminous land-vehicle modules, electroluminescent light sources (solid-state lighting arrays for example) are more and more frequently used. These light sources may consist of light-emitting diodes or LEDs, of organic light-emitting diodes or OLEDs, or even of polymer light-emitting diodes or PLEDs. These light sources have advantages in particular in terms of bulk and lifetime with respect to conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs for example.
Furthermore, high-pixel-density electroluminescent light sources, also known as monolithic LED arrays, are known. In this context, the LEDs are also referred to as pixels. These high-density light sources make it possible to select with a very great precision which zones of a scene are illuminated and with which light intensity. A monolithic array comprises several thousand LEDs that are located on the same substrate, the LEDs being separated from the others by lanes or streets. Each of the LEDs is electrically independent from the others and therefore illuminates autonomously from the other LEDs of the array.
In order to be able to take advantage of these high-pixel-density light sources, for example to implement anti-glare functions, it is necessary to be able to individually control the constituent electroluminescent elements (the pixels) of the monolithic array. However, at the present time, an architecture allowing high-pixel-density light sources to be driven does not exist.